


Pied Girls and Pie Hopes

by AuntG



Series: Because I Got Pie [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Beer, Birthday, Food, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Parental Bobby Singer, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: It's Dean's birthday, then it's his unbirthday. Guess which one was spent in the sewers.
Series: Because I Got Pie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Pied Girls and Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Pied: of two colors.
> 
> I own nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sewers and girls don't go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was a one shot but I split it into chapters because I've decided to add a third part.

January, 24th 1994

Dad and Dean had just come back from hunting a creature that compelled children and teens and lured them into the sewers.

"Ugh. You stink, Birthday boy." Sam said, wrinkling his nose.

Dean shrugged, pulling off his jacket.

"A five minute shower and I'm good as new. Not all of us need two hours for their long locks."

"Anyway, it was worth it. You should have seen her Sammy, the victim was a babe with two different colored eyes, and she was really grateful--if you know what I mean."

" _Ew_."

"She kissed his cheek." John said sarcastically, having decided to join the conversation.

"I should go--"

"Well, I'm going on a hunt for a wendigo in the Dakotas. You boys should stay with Bobby for a while."

"Dad we have _school_." Sam objected.

"Dad--" Dean began, thinking of a girl with one eye hazel, and the other blue.

"Are you _questioning_ me?"

"No, sir." They replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl had heterochromia iridium.


	2. Pie Hopes and Aspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bobby's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little story didn't feel complete to me, and then I realized what I needed to fix it.
> 
> This is now a chaptered fic with 3 parts (parts one and two posted previously)

**Pie Hopes and Aspirations**

Wednesday February 2nd 1994

A week later when the boys arrived, Bobby told them to go put their stuff upstairs and that he'd order pizza. As the boys got their stuff put away Johns drank a beer with Bobby, then he left. After the Impala pulled away Bobby hugged the boys.

That night they slept in warm beds with full bellies.

On Thursday morning, Bobby left to go work on a car. Sam, as usual, found something to read in Bobby's large collection. Dean found himself alone for the next couple of hours.

Since Bobby had a kitchen, Dean wondered if he could be the one to make and give away food for once. Of course, he didn't know what the piemaker looked like, or even if it ate at all. 

Feeling unusually optimistic, Dean opened the refrigerator. Inside, he found lots of beer, a couple of waters, and butter: No pie makings.

He pulled them out and brought them to the table. He looked at the pitiful haul and thought to himself that Bobby _really_ needed to go shopping. 

Dean huffed in frustration and went to look in the cabinets: He found a can of sardines, flour, salt, baking powder, and honey.

He piled them on the table too, knowing that he would think of something. Five minutes passed and Dean sat down, his mind still drawing a blank. 

This was a stupid idea. He buried his head in his arms.

"Nope. I _don't_ got this."

He heard a faint noise. Dean looked up and saw a handwritten recipe on the table for honeyed beer bread.

"I guess I can make that, but wouldn't you prefer pie?" Dean said, neither expecting not receiving an answer.

"Beer bread it is."


	3. The Cake is a Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby got back he was carrying something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ever played Portal then you know that the Cake is a Lie.
> 
> This is 1 hour later.

Dean left the kitchen and went into Bobby's living room. There he saw Sammy, who tried (and failed) to hide the phone in his hand and seemed really excited about something.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean said, peering at Sam's book curiously.  _ Ugh, grammar _ . Sam saw the expression on Dean's face and covered the textbook defensively with his arms.

"The ceiling." Sam joked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I've just been studying and trying not to fail, you know that. Did you know that they use the same text book here in Sioux Falls as in Wisconsin?"

"Lucky you." Dean quipped. He opened his mouth to say something else, when they heard the front door open.

"Bobby!" Sam shouted happily, getting up and running to the door.

"Hey, Sam. Careful, idjut, or you'll make me drop it."

Dean turned to look and saw that Bobby was carrying a pie tin.

"Surprise! I couldn't be there for your birthday Dean, and I know you don't like cake that much so I figured I would just get you an unbirthday--"

"The cake is a pie!" Sam said cheerfully.

Bobby laughed.

"Let's go into the kitchen and cut this up." Bobby said as he opened up the tin to reveal that there was an apple pie and on the crust there was writing in whipped cream which read  _ Happy Birthday Dean. _

"I'll get the silverware!" Dean said as he ran into the kitchen, only to find the table empty of beer bread and the baking tin in the sink.

As Dean grabbed the silverware he felt a warm glow in his chest that he would deny with his dying breath: Bobby was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is my new ending. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I don't bite.


End file.
